I Miss My Best Friend
by cam the fan
Summary: Goten dies ate a young age.How will this effect his family? how will this effect his best friend. From Trunks' POV Rated "M" for Language. I don't own anything but the plot:-)
1. The Incident

**The Incident**

**Trunks' POV**

**"Come on Trunks" Goten said flying super fast to out Training spot**

**"Goten are you sure I mean you just got done with having a fever and the flu" I say concerned.**

**"I'm fine Trunks really" Goten says with a smile.**

**Goten had been in the hospital with a super high fever and a terrible flu. Today was his recovery day. And we started to spar as soon as I was in the boundaries.**

**"And GO" Goten yelled coming at me.**

**Goten was the youngest super saiyan so he was stronger than me but never showed it. He said it was because he didn't wan't to show me up.**

**Goten hit me with a kick to the gut and a punch to the face.**

**"Ow" I say recovering from the two blows.**

**"Come on, don't go easy on me" Goten says with his infamous Son grin.**

**So I start to hit him and HARD because with one blow to the head he was on the ground and didn't get back up. I got worried and landed to be by his side he got up only to fall to his knees and throw up.**

**"Trunks I don't feel to well" Goten said before passing out.**

**I took him in my arms and flew him to Capsule Corp. Iwent inside and yelled for my mom.**

**"Mom MOM!"**

**"TRUNKS, WHAT HAPPENED?!" She screamed as she saw Goten now foaming at the mouth.**

**"We were sparring and I hit him and he got up only to barf and pass out" I explained.**

**"Oh No, OH NO" She says as we feel Goten Ki slowly start to fade away.**

**"Mom help him" I yell at her as we race down the hall to the ER section.**

**We put him on the table as my mom gives him CPR.**

**"Goten stay with me now" she said with another push to his chest.**

**"Goten, don't leave me please" I ask crying.**

**"He coming back" my mom tells me as I wipe away the tears.**

**"Trunks" he is able to get out in between painful gasps.**

**"Goten I'm here" I say still crying.**

**"I'm not going to pull through look after my family okay?" he asked me with a serious tone.**

**"Don't say that, you're going to pull through, you just have to" I say balling my eyes out.**

**"Promise me!"He says a bit louder now reaching for me.**

**"Okay I promise"I say looking at him as he took his final breath.**

**His eyes closed and his Ki dissapeared. Goten was dead.**

**"Goten?,Goten!?, GOTEN!" I scream, now hear come the waterfall of tears.**

**"Trunks I'm so sorry" my mother tried to calm me down.**

**"It's my fault he's dead, I shouldn't have took him to spar" I said looking at the ground.**

**"No its not,you would've never known this would happen"she said trying to sooth me.**

**"What will I tell his family, sorry I killed your son please don't hate me?" I ask sarcastically.**

**"I will tell them" my mother said.**

**I look at Goten and start to cry again.**

**"You loved him didn't you?" she asked**

**"What no, mom hes my best friend in the whole wide world"I say lying.**

**I did love him. Yes I loved Son Goten for who he truly was an innocent ,sweet person who had his whole life ahead of him.**

**"Well you go upstairs and lie down" she said as she walked out of the room.**

**I am walking up the stairs when I hear **

**"He can't be, he just can't be" coming from the kitchen.**

**It was my sister Bra, she had a little crush on him. I could tell she was balling like I still was going to my room.**

**How does one deal with losing their love and best friend? I asked myself in my head**

**I was 9 and he was 8, 8-years old and a super saiyan also DEAD.**

**I heard my mom on the phone downstairs**

**"Chi-Chi, I have some news on Goten" she says**

**I can't hear Chi-Chi from up here**

**"About that he won't be coming home"**

**I hear a voice on the other end but still can't make out words**

**"Chi-Chi, Goten is dead" my mom said in a sad voice.**

**Then I hear her crying on the other end. I join her as I cry myself into a nap on my bed that I must've fallen into.**

**I sleep for hours until my mom calls me down for dinner.**

**Author's Note:I hate to do this but Goten needed a break so I am giving him one. Check out my other stories too.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. That Comforting Feeling

**That Comforting Feeling**

**Trunks' POV**

I found myself not being able to pull pranks anymore because it reminded me of Goten and when I was reminded I cried. I liked a lot but never told him. I just couldn't finish the prank so it didn't work the way it was supposed to. When I got home that day I saw Gohan sitting in the kitchen talking to my mother.

"Gohan?" I asked because I wasn't sure it was him.

"Yea, whats up Trunks?" he asks me in that sort of Son way.

"What are you doing here?, don't get me wrong its great you are but why?" I asked

"Me and your mom are planning Goten's funeral" he as as his eyes fill with tears.

That set me off like a bomb.I started crying, no not crying,spewing waterfalls.

"Trunks I know its hard, trust me we will all miss him but you should move on and find a new best friend" my mom said.

"A new best friend?, Mom Goten has been my friend forever I can't just replace him" I say.

"Why don't I try and talk with Trunks" Gohan said with a smile.

"Okay but we still need to plan a few more things" my om said getting up and leaving.

"Gohan I miss him so much" I cry into his chest.

"You loved him didn't you?" Gohan asks me.

"More than Lindsay Lohan loves drugs and alcohol" I say to try and cheer myself up. It worked a little bit.

"Look Trunks believe it or not he actually liked you, but was afraid to tell with the fear of losing you" Gohan admits.

"I'll never see that soft beautiful face again" I say as I cry more into his chest.

"Yes you will he probably watching down from heaven and smiling at you opening up"Gohan says with a smile.

"He told me to look after you guys" I say as I look up into his eyes.

Those black eyes reminded me of my Goten.

"Thanks Trunks, it means a lot for you to tell me that"he says in a very serious tone.

"Those were the last words he said before he said promise me so I promised him" I say.

"Trunks thanks you for answering his last wish it means a lot it really does" He says.

"Gohan you are so nice thanks for letting me open up your the best" i said with a smile

"No problem no go get your mom for me"he says calmly.

"Okay" I say running to my moms room.

"Mom Gohan wants to see you"

"Okay I'll be right out honey"

I ran back to Gohan and we talked some more about school and stuff.

"Hey Gohan you wanna stay fr dinner?" I head my mom ask from the doorway.

"Sure let me call my mom" Gohan said as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey mom Goten's favorite color is carribbean ocean blue" I said knowing she needed the information.

"Thanks Trunks" she says while throwing something into the pot she was using.

"She asked if she and my dad could eat dinner here too" Gohan said.

"Why of course they can" she said with a smile.

"Ok great I'll let them know" Gohan says walking out of the room.

"I heard Gohan's voice is he here to pick up that brat?" a voice said from the hallway.

I started balling again to think my dead friend can't be reunited with his family.

"Whats wrong with Trunks?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Goten died today" my mom said with a bit of, i guess it was, remorse in her voice.

"Oh, sorry to hear that son" he says with a truly sorry face as he walked away.

"They'll be here in like 5 minutes" Gohan says but he soon sees my crying. "Vegeta right?" he asks me.

I nod my head then bury it in his chest once again.

"Its okay, Trunks go was up dinner's almost ready then we can spar hows that sound" he said with a smile.

I ran upstairs to wash my hands then I ran downstairs to see Chi-Chi and Goku, Chi-Chi's makeup was running.

"You wanna see him don't you?" my mom asked.

"Is it alright?"Goku asks concerned.

"Of course, hes your son" my mom said leading them to his room.

Not a minute later I hear it,Chi-Chi is balling the same way I was.

Then I hear Goku try to comfort her by saying

"He looks so peaceful now doesn't he Chi-Chi"

"I guess so, but he's my son I would give up my own life for him you know that" Chi-Chi said burrowing her head into Goku's chest the way I did with Gohan.

We ate dinner in complete silence till Gohan asked how school was.

I said it was fine and that I was getting straight A's everyone seemed to smile except Chi-Chi who muttered something that only me, her and Goku could pick up.

"Goten will never get to experience that"

I pretended like I didn't hear that and so did Goku so we ate the rest of our meal talking about my mom's latest project.

"Seriously I believe we can revolutionize modern technology by building a time- machine.

I thought this was silly and could never work so I didn't pay attention.

I finished the same time as Gohan did so we went out to spar like he said.

We talked through our spar as we fought

"So how did you hit Goten" he asked.

"Like this" I hit him where I hit Goten but it didn't seem to bother him.

"He must've been still very sick but not known it" he said trying to find an explanation.

"Gohan, can you spend the night please?" I ask since I really din't want to be alone tonight.

"Sure" he said as we finished up our spar.

Tonight I won't feel alone and I can tell Gohan and I are going to be great friends maybe not as much as Goten and me but still friends.


	3. He's Back

**He's Back**

I was sleeping when I had a dream that when I think about it now makes me laugh.

~Dream~

I was walking when I saw Gohan and Goten sparring in the middle of no where so I listen to what they are saying to each other.

"Trunks loves me and I love him"Goten said throwing a punch at Gohan's face.

"You're dead so it doesn't matter" Gohan said kicking at Goten's stomach.

I knew where I was. I was in my heart. My undying love for Goten was being portrayed as my dead best friend. And my crush on Gohan was being portrayed as the person silently sleeping next to me. apparently I was turning and mumbling in my sleep.

The place started to shake but they were still fighting, I took that as they would both be by my side until the end.

Gohan awoke me with fear in his eyes looking into mine.

"I was having a nightmare that's all" I say trying to get him to stop worrying.

"Okay whatever you say"Gohan said lying back down.

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. So I went downstairs and watched some TV. I soon fell asleep thinking about burritos, thanks food channel, I think as I look back on it.

~9 Years Later~

It is today the 9th anniversary of Goten passing away today. But today holds 2 other meanings, it is my graduation day, and I shall announce my love for Gohan.

I felt so nervous not about my diploma but about Gohan's reaction. I could feel my heart pound in my chest at Capsule Corp because I was 30-minutes away from receiving my diploma and an hour away from the answer to the question, does Gohan like me like I like him? I could already feel my world crashing down around me as I feared for the worst.

"Trunks,lets go you don't want to be late do you?" my mom asked from downstairs.

"Okay mom, be down in a sec" I said breathing heavily about the two events going to occur today.

I walked downstairs to see my sister in a red dress than reached her feet. My mom in a blue one that matched her hair and my dad in a looked like a gentleman and they looked very pretty.

We hustled into the car and drove to Orange Star High. I really wanted to have Goten in the audience because living without him has been hell. We pull up and park the car I head into the auditorium and take my seat as my family finds some of their own next to the Sons. I am the Valid Victorian of my grade so I get to give a speech about our next step and how our lives will change. I get up to the podium and start the speech that I was going with from the top of my head.

"Here we are, getting our diplomas, and starting fresh into the new world" I start with confidence.

"I am planning on going to work at Capsule Corp afterward but I wish that all of you had made up your mind and are happy with what you chose" I say next this is going great.

"Congratulations on getting this far but from here is when it starts to get tough. I am sure that you all know of Son Goten whose life was ended short 9- years ago. Well he was my best friend and look where I have come from since then. That proves that you can work through anything. So I say no matter what happens out there just remember this of what I say to you, You can always prevail it whether you choose to or give up" I finish getting off the stage.

"Thank you mister Briefs, we will call everyone's name in alphabetical order by last name" the principal announces.

So we sit an wait for our names to be called and I'm called so I walk up there and get my diploma to see what I believe to be Goten. But I just thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

As soon as the last person receives their diploma we all throw out caps into the air and shout in happiness. I look back into the crowd and the figure was there clapping.

We soon are able to leave and I have to get home to get ready for the celebration we were going to have. We get into the car and I know something is up, Bra hasn't smiled like that since Goten died and my mom has a look of happiness in her eyes.

We park in the garage and I run to my room to get dressed. I come back downstairs to see Gohan announcing something. Gohan is smiling much like Bra was. He looked at me and he took me by the hand and pulled me into the bathroom. I wasn't ready for what he told me.

"Goten is back, for one day only, but he's back" he says bouncing up and down.

Great I think to myself oh well I guess this can wait until tomorrow. I walk out of the bathroom to be grabbed and pulled into a kiss. I look up to see whom I thought it was

"Goten"I said trying to lead him upstairs.

"Trunks, not yet" he said pointing to my mom and Bra whom he'd yet to talk to,

"Okay, you know where to find me when your done" I say walking up the stairs to my room.

Goten came in shortly after and snuck up on me. He planted a kiss on my lips then moved to my neck where he sucked a licked with his tongue. I couldn't be happier at that moment, the thing I wanted most was happening. Goten and I were finally going to be mates.

~Downstairs~

"Goten is a little busy now talking to Trunks ,Bra" my mom said

"Oh okay" Bra said walking into the living room.

"Yea sure 'talking' that's what they're doing said Chi-Chi and Goku simultaneously.

The adults including Gohan started to laugh at this and couldn't stop.

~Upstairs~

"Wow Goten, that was amazing"I said in disbelieve of how great it was.

"Yea, yea, now get dressed we have to make it look like it never happened" he said with a smile.

"Yea, okay, you know you're too cute Chibi" I said with a smile on my face from making him blush.

I missed that beautiful, kind hearted, easily blushing, raven haired, onyx eyed, perfect built, soft lipped, and intelligent friend.

"You know you're too much like Vegeta" he said with a Son grin.

"How so?" I asked curious of his answer.

"You smirk when you get what you want, always get what you want, easily pissed off, can't control your anger, you know that sort of thing. He said with a laugh as he ruffled my hair.

"I've missed you so much" I say not wanting him to go away tomorrow,"I love you Chibi" I add pulling him into a romantic lip-lock that I only broke because I needed oxygen.

"I love you too" he said walking out of my bedroom and downstairs.

Author's Note: OHHHHHHHHHHH how will this continue? The official word for 2013 is Nigglets :-)hope you like this chapter. Leave a review telling me what you thought. The next chapter isn't too far away.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. He's Gone

**He's Gone**

I walk downstairs to see Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten leaving.

"Goten you wanna stay the night?" I ask hoping he says yes.

"Ummmmm..." he says looking at is parents who nod slightly."Okay"

"Great, Gohan you wanna stay too?" I ask.

He didn't wait for his parents approval nod. "Sure" he says smiling at Goten.

I wasn't sure but I thought I detected hatred in that smile.

We went upstairs and started getting things ready I asked if anyone wanted something to drink. Gohan said yes but Goten didn't want anything.

I walked downstairs to get some soda from our fridge. I heard a shout then a bang and continuous thumps as I walked back up the stairs with the two drinks.

I open my door to see Goten on the floor, his head underneath Gohan's foot.

"Oh hi Trunks, Goten and I were having a tiny sparring match" Gohan says with a smile towards me.

"Then why is he unconscious?" I ask noticing his eyes are closed and he isn't making a sound.

"Oh he almost went SSJ5 so I had to calm him down sorry about your lamp dude" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

I thought he did it for Goten's sake, but I didn't know why he really did it. SSJ5 can kill you if you are there too long and for a teenager to be there is surprising, if he is there for 10 minutes he will die.

Me and Gohan started talking and then I felt sleepy and dosed off on his muscular chest.

I had a horrible nightmare that night.

~Dream~

Goten I love..." I was cut off by Goten being grabbed form behind and pulled into the darkness. Gohan then walked out and kissed me in my state of worry and shock.

"Wheres Goten" I ask.

"Why do you worry about him, hes nothing but a weakling" Gohan laughs trying to kiss me again.

"He's no weakling, he's your brother, why don't you care for him" I ask worried about him now.

"Because he's stealing you from me, and he not with us any more" he says laughing like a maniac.

"Goten?,Goten?!, GO...mmmmmm"a hand is put over my mouth as I am pulled into darkness.

"Now now, no need for that idiot when you have me" he whispered into my ear.

"No, NO, NO!" I scream as I wake up I look at my clock it says 10:00.

I look around and see no one around then I hear a shout from my yard. I look out to see Goten and Gohan arguing. I open my window to listen and /I heard this.

"Trunks likes me Gohan can't you accept that and be happy for us?" Goten asked.

"No, he's mine as a matter of fact you will be gone in a few hours so I can have him when you leave" He said with a straight face and a look of hatred that I could see plain as day.

"I will come back to see him every now and then" Goten said trying to counter Gohan.

"Not if I seal you up there" he said with a clod look toward Goten.

"Whats changed in you?" Goten asks hurt his brother doesn't care how he feels.

"You always living the happy life, always getting what you want, always with Trunks,you don't know how well you have things until they're all taken away and that will be all at once and it will be forever" Gohan said explaining his hatred

"Oh my god Gohan you want to hurt me then I guess I don't care I don't want you to hate me, just please don't hate me any more" he says before being hit with a rock from behind and being dragged off to the woods by Gohan.

I look at my clock its 12:45 PM. I only had 15 minutes to save my best- friend and lover.

"Chibi don't worry I'm coming" Iwhisper to myself getting a jacket and leaping out my window.

I get to here their Ki's are only to be restrianed by Ki blockers and rope.

"I hate to do this, but you shouldn't have folowed us" Gohan says checking his watch. "Hey its 12:59 Sorry Goten" he says setting the body down on the ground.

"Beep, Beep, Beep"came from Gohan's watch.

Goten started to disappear and when he was gone Gohan started chanting something but I didn't pay attention, I was too busy worried about my KI blockers. When they finally broke Gohan smiled and looked at me, I knew I would never see Goten unless I died.

"Trunks now we can be together forever" Gohan said walking towards me.

Author's Note: Sorry Goten but this is a Truhan fic so You can't be with Trunks. And i'm sorry for of you think this is crappy :) I thought it was good Review and the next chapter will be out soon. Until then bye

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Was It Real

**Was It Real?**

**Trunks' POV**

**I was crying like a mad man knowing my best friend was someone I could never see until I died but I am not going to kill myself. I walk fast to avoid Gohan who is slowly catching up to me with every stride. I take off and fly to my house as quickly as I can but when I land on the ground I am pulled into a kiss. I look up to see Gohan is the owner of the pair of lips on mine, so I let him finish and run inside and go to my room where I cry for 2 straight hours.**

**My mom came in and asked me what was wrong and I told her Gohan sealed Goten to heaven so he can't come back. She tried to comfort me but ended up failing. She sent in Bra and she had much better luck with the comforting thing. I opened up to her like I've never opened up to anyone before. She and I hugged and I cried on her shoulder for like 2 whole hours and then we went downstairs to eat dinner.**

**"Trunks honey, is everything okay?" my mother asked me.**

**"Yea everything is great" I say with a fake smile.**

**"Bra, You do some excellent work" my father smirked.**

**"Thanks dad, Trunks is going through a lot right now so if you couldn't treat him like shit for a month or two, that would help" she said with a wink towards me.**

**"Whatever, that brat still has to train if he wants to be of any value someday" he said looking pissed.**

**That for some reason made me ask to leave the table midway through the meal and go to my room. I turned on the shower because its what Goten would do to "clear away the bad thoughts". I took the razor and thought about what would happen, my dad then pounded on my door and said that I would never be worth anything if I didn't move on from that moron. That did it, I slid the blade over my wrist and the cut was purposefully deep. I did the same to the other arm and let the blood flow down the drain. As the room started to spin my life flashed before my eyes. Everything started going black until I was surrounded by it and there was a light at the end of the tunnel. I walked towards it and just as I entered it my eyes opened.**

**Goten's POV**

**Trunks was mumbling in his sleep again, so I tried to wake him and end up getting elbowed in the face. So I return to my own dream abut me and Trunks living happily together in a mansion other than Capsule Corp. I am so happy there but I am happy with Trunks where ever we go. I can't wait till tomorrow, its our anniversary. I already have a meal in mind, I'll prepare it while he's working. And I even bought some wine for the occasion.**

**Trunks' POV**

**I was in my room with someone laying next to me. I look over to see my chibi sleeping like the adorable thing he is so I cuddle with him and fall back asleep. I awoke that morning with the sound of my shower running and I strip down and enter the shower with Goten and we smile and get ready to face the day together. My mind is racing about how realistic my dream was and how long it felt. But I don't think about it much anymore. I have my chibi and that's all that matters. I couldn't be happier than I am now and I only wish you who are reading this could fell the same.**

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I wont be writing a another story here for a while because my and Nerdist101 are co writing a fanfic of our own. Check that out it will be on her account so you can see our minds work together to the best of our abilitites and I also have an idea for a new story. Until then my friends/ followers Goodbye :-) (lll-)**

**THE END**


End file.
